Naruko si Tukang Jamu
by amelkinochan
Summary: Chepe 3 apdet! Mas.. Mas.. Jamu, Mas.." "Cabe puyang, kunir asem, beras kencur, paitan, temulawak, dijamin cos pleengg!"
1. Chepe 1 : Putus!

**Naruko Si Tukang Jamu**

Desclaimer : Masih Kang Mas Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita : Author ngasal.

Warning: Fict ini lebih ke peran Sasuke.

Nggak ada lemon2an!

-------------------------------o0o-------------------------------

"Kita putus!"

GLEGARRR!!

"A-apa Naru?" Sasuke tampang cengok.

"Ya, KITA PUTUS!!" Naruko menegaskan.

Sejurus kemudian bakulan jamunya di kempit dipinggang dan jaritnya membersit manis di pundak. "Huh!" Naruko menenteng ember mungil warna kuning itu dengan grusa-grusu. "Selamat tinggal Kang Mas!!"

"Na-Naruu.." Sasuke menahan lengan Naruko dengan tatapan melas berharap.

Tak tega juga Si Naruko di pandang seperti itu. "Sudah, Mas! Kita tidak ada harapan untuk bersama lagi!" Naruko menepiskan dengan mudah tangan kumbang desa itu.

"Naruu.. Jangan pergii..!!" Sasuke masih menunggu tolehan Naruko yang kini sudah mulai menjauh.

"Tak sanggup hati ini berpisah denganmu.." rayuan gombalnya keluar. Tapi tak terdengar oleh Naruko. Dia berlalu begitu saja.

----------------------------------o0o---------------------------------

Setelah hari itu, hari-hari Sasuke dilanda kepiluan. Kepedihan ditinggal sang pacar membuatnya patah semangat untuk bekerja. Patah semangat untuk kembali narik angkot yang tiap hari pulang balik Konoha-Suna. Gara-gara ini, bos Gaara marah besar. Hampir aja dia di PHK.

Bos Gaara berkacak pinggang. Digebraknya pintu angkot membuat sang sopirnya berjingkat kaget."Sas! Apa-apaan kerja kamu? Tiap hari nglamun nggak jelas! Ayo! Narik sana! Mau loe gue pecat? Hah? Sana Kerja!!"

"I-Iya Raden Mas!" Sasuke segera membawa angkotnya pergi narik.

Di jalan, "Naruko-Naruko.. Bayangan kamu keinget di mana aja! Jadi gue nggak konsentrasi ama kerja! Dasar cinta, makanan apaan sih sampai bikin orang kayak gini..." Sasuke menggaruk jabriknya yang tidak gatal.

----------------------------------o0o---------------------------------

Naruko dan

"Pura-pura nggak kenal aja, deh!" Sasuke mempersiapkan diri.

Berakhir dengan berpapasan tanpa saling pandang. Tapi apa daya hati masih saja tertaut.

Naruko berbalik, "Kang Mas.."

Sasuke berbalik, "Dek Naru.."

Mereka berpelukan. Hangatnya pelukan berhasil di gagalkan gendongan Naruko.

"Aduh, Dek! Nyangkut.."

"A-apanya, Mas??"

"I-itunya.."

"A-apanya, Mas? Bilang dong??" Naruko mulai genit.

Udah! Nggak ada lemon-lemonan!

_**Ngeeeekkk...**_

Sasuke menggeleng penuh. Khayalan bubar. Mereka masih berpaling.

"Kok Kang Mas pura-pura nggak kenal aku?" bisik Naruko kecewa.

"Ternyata cintamu sudah nggak bersisa lagi untukku Kang Mas.." Naruko medok. Berjingkatlah Naruko berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Naruko, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu," desah Sasuke berulang-ulang. Berharap Naruko mendengarnya.

"Naruko, aku masih mencintaimu!!" Sasuke berbalik. Tapi tiada seorangpun disana.

"GUKK!!"

Anjing menggonggong, Sasuke berlalu.

----------------------------------o0o---------------------------

"Hhh.." Sasuke mengelap keringatnya yang netes udah nggak kehitung dengan anduk biru yang sedari pagi bertengger manis di lehernya. Akhirnya pulang. Kicau burung perkutut masih

Senandung-senandung nggak jelas kedengeran di kupingnya.

"Prikitiew-prikitiew-manuk'e ucul~" Itachi membersihkan kolam ikan lele.

Sasuke mendatangi Kang Masnya di samping rumah.

"Prikitiew-prikitiew-Pak Raden maburr~" masih ngosek sambil nyanyi nggak jelas.

Sasuke nempel-nempel ke Itachi ala Mance plus Tince kayak di pilmnya Si Yoyo.

"Apaan loe! Maen nempel aja! Gue masih normal tau!"

"Normal apaan? Biasanya juga mesra-mesraan sama Si Tobi yang cowok. Padahal Si Dei yang cewek _mening_ kayak gitu kan udah setia ama loe!"

"Urusan orang gedhe! Kagak usah ikut campur, deh!"

Sasuke membebaskan diri dari nempel-nempelnya sama Si Kakak.

"Ah, ya udah, deh! Nggak penting. Emm... Mas Chi! Bantuin gue donkk??"

"Enak aja maen bantu! Emang gue Tim SAR!"

"Si Naruko udah nggak percaya lagi sama gue!"

"Emang! Ngapain percaya ama loe! Itu namanya musrik!"

Sasuke cengok.

"Ya udah, deh! Demi adik gue. Gue berangkat!"

"Berangkat ke rumah Naruko? Gue ikutt..!!"

"Berangkat mandi."

Sasuke nangis darah.

Itachi ngambil anduk pink yang di jemur di kawat samping kolam.

"Apa bahasa Cinanya hidungnya Si Itachi??" Sasuke ngasal.

Itachi noleh, "Apaan?"

"Pesh-eekk.."

Perang Batharayudha ke-59.

--------------------------------o0o--------------------------

Sasuke liat tipi. Dari dapur Itachi bawa sepiring sayur asem plus ikan bader goreng. Kemudian duduk di samping adik tersayang.

"Hmm.. Piala dunia, ya.." Itachi melihat program di TV.

"Hn,"

"Hari ini gue liat, loe maen futsal seharian. Nggak kerja loe?"

"Hn."

Itachi meneruskan makannya yang _non spoon_ alias pake' tangan. Di gubuk ini mereka kagak punya sendok. Lebih enak memang yang alamiah, kok.

"Udah gue tanyain lho Sas!"

Sasuke jomblak. "Beneran??"

"Bener!"

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia masih cinta ame loe!"

Bunga-bunga putih bermekaran di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Bunga jamur alias P-A-N-U.

"Yes! Besok gue langsung apel!" Sasuke memacu semangat yang membara. Sambil ngangkat pose tonjokan ke tipi. BLARRR~~ Meletuslah seketika si tipi. Asap menyembul kayak kagebunshin habis di rasengan.

Itachi _deathglare_. Sasuke mengkeret.

Itachi mendengus. " Besok gue ikutan juga."

"Ngapain?"

"Yah.. Sekalian ngapelin Si Deidei.." alis Itachi bolak-balik terangkat.

"Dasar jijayyy...!"

"Biarin! Nyam-nyam.." Itachi makan dengan lahapnya.

"..."

"Nyam-nyam-nyam.."

"Mas, minta dong...?"

Itachi mengambil sejumput duri ikan. "Nih!" melolopkan begitu saja ke mulut Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

"Uhok-uhuk-uhokk-uhok-uhukk-uhok-uhokk!!" Sasuke melotot mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"Lho.. Kamu kenapa, Sas?" pura-pura khawatir.

"Ggguuu...obb...lokk..!!"

"Dasar nggak sopan!" Itachi ngacir.

Sasuke mati keracunan. (bo'ong)

-------------------------------o0o--------------------------

Sasuke mencukil wax dan mengambil sejumput penuh ke telapak tangan dan meratakannya ke rambut. Setelah itu, stylenya mulai. Pose ajib-ajib plus jingkat-jingkat semrawutan. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengarahkan alurnya rambut ke belakang, ke atas, ke samping..

Sasuke berhenti. Menatap diri ke cermin dari atas, ke bawah, ke atas lagi.

"Sas, loe adalah makhluk terindah yang ada di desa ini! Bagaimana Naruko tidak terpesona padamu wahai Arjuna cinta.." senyam-senyum mesum. Cicak di atasnya ketawa dengan bahasanya sendiri. "Kek-kek-kek-kek" gumamnya.

"Apaan loe ketawa-tawa??" sisir Sasuke langsung melayang tepat ke cicak. TEPLOKK! Teparlah Si Cicak.

"Ngetawa'in aja, sih.. belum pernah jatuh cinta kali yee??" Sasuke kembali memandang cermin, menata rambut dan kemeja birunya yang... Hmm... _Stay Cool_, Men!!

"Sas! Cepetan! Gue tinggal, nih!!" panggil sang Kakak yang udah dari bulan kemarin nungguin adeknya dandan. Sementara motor abal-abal tanpa bentuk (?) udah _stand by_ siap mengantar para perjaka ting-ting Uchiha ini.

"YOOAA Mass!! GPL kok!" teriak Sasuke menggoncang dunia. Padahal kamar Sasuke tepat di kamar pertama gubuk bambu, rumah mereka. Nggak ada 3 meteran, kok.

"Oke! Lets Go! Wait me Beybe!" Sasuke menjentikkan alisnya.

Berangkatlah duo Uchiha menjemput kekasih hatinya masing-masing. Udah nggak sabar pingin melihat kayak apa sih cantiknya si Naruko sekarang. Yang satu lagi pingin ada lemon-lemonan sama Si Deidei. DASAR SEME2 B*J*T! =__=

-------------------------o0o--------------------------

TBC

Part 1 selesai. Tenang ajja.. ni Cuma Kino buat minim part kok.

Maap kalau terlalu gaje. Sebenernya nggak tega ngaplot fict ini ke FFN. Tapi, Kino pingin ada cerita yang genrenya komedi. Kino pingin coba-coba.. hehehe..^__^

Udahan dulu. Kino ngantyukk..

Bye2.. berjumpa di part 2..

Repiu, pliss??

Kritik dan saranmu begitu dibutuhkan.. ^__^


	2. Chepe 2 : Honey I'm Coming!

**Naruko Si Tukang Jamu**

**Desclaimer : Masih Kang Mas Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance dan KOMEDI a.k.a HUMOR (mungkin?)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru dan ItaDei (Anti YAOI! Para uke disini bukan cewek jadi-jadian!)**

**Cerita : Author ngasal.**

**A/N: ****Maafkan aku, Naru! **

**Maafkan aku, Dei-Dei! **

**Maafkan aku, Sasuke! **

**Maafkan aku, ****Itachi! **

**Aku menistakan kalian! Sebenar dari yang benar-benar terjadi, sesungguhnya aku tak rela menistakanmu! Membuatmu jadi begini menyedihkan! Hikss...TT^TT**

**Nggak ada lemon2an, pastinya.. ^__^ Kino cinta kedamaian!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**----------------------------o0o----------------------------**

**Yang lalu..**

"_Sas! Cepetan! Gue tinggal, nih!!" panggil sang Kakak yang udah dari bulan kemarin nungguin adeknya dandan. Sementara motor abal-abal tanpa bentuk (?) udah stand by siap mengantar para perjaka ting-ting Uchiha ini._

"_YOOAA Mass!! GPL kok!" teriak Sasuke menggoncang dunia. Padahal kamar Sasuke tepat di kamar pertama gubuk bambu, rumah mereka. Nggak ada 3 meteran, kok._

"_Oke! Lets Go! Wait me Beybe!" Sasuke menjentikkan alisnya._

_Berangkatlah duo Uchiha menjemput kekasih hatinya masing-masing. Udah nggak sabar pingin melihat kayak apa sih cantiknya si Naruko sekarang. Yang satu lagi pingin ada lemon-lemonan sama Si Deidei. DASAR SEME2 B*J*T! =___=

(kata2 dari author laen.. hehehe*Kino dibunuh rame2)

-------------------------------o0o-------------------------------

* * *

**Part 2**** a.k.a kini...**

_**SRAKK.. SRAKK.**_.

Naruko mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh untuk menyapu daun mangga yang dari tadi gugur nggak berhenti-berhenti dengan memakai sapu lidi raksasa. Sekarang sih timbunan daunnya udah sebentuk gunung Jayawijaya.

"Khh…!" dengusnya. "Gimana, sih ni pohon? Ngejatuhin daun kok nggak ada matinye!"

Deidara muncul dari dalam rumah bambu mereka sambil menenteng satu bak penuh baju. "Ada apa, sih Dek Naru? Berisik aja!"

"Ini, nih Mbak Yu!" Naruko dengan kesal menendang kuat sehelai daun, tapi daun itu malah dengan PD nempel di sandalnya. Naruko mengibaskan kakinya dengan kuat. Alhasil, sandal terbang nangsang di antena tetangga. Ia meringis. Deidara neplok dahi, "Waduoh! Nar! Nar! Tu sendal baru mbak beli kemaren! Cepetan ambil! GPL!"

"Tapi Naru khan pake' jarit, mbak Yu! Pres bodi, lagi!" Naruko protes.

"Wis! Ra ono alesan! Cepetan! Tak lihat'e! Ayo! Ndang munggah!" (indo: cepetan naik)

Naruko manyun beruk. Terpaksa ia menuruti Mbak Yu-nya yang terlampau cerewet. Maklum, ada lalat yang BAB di atas bibirnya. Kata orang jawa sih, kalau di atas bibir ada tahi lalatnya tuh orangnya pasti cerewet. Dan memang itu di akui Naruko benar adanya. XP *maap kalau reader salah satu darinya. Hehehe.. ^_^V PEACE! LOVE, n Gaul!*

"Khh...! Susahnya!" Naruko berjingkat naik tangga kayu (ondo) yang baru di sewanya dari Kiba, si cowok bringas. Agak takut juga waktu pinjam tangga ini. Tapi ketimbang kena timpuk dari mbak Yu-nya berupa ngerokin si Kebo Bule punya Shino.*kebo beneran* Terakhir ngerokin, badan Naruko langsung blentong semua kayak si Uniqua di Backyardiagants. _'Nggak mauuuu....!!!'_ Naruko geleng-geleng sendiri.

"Woi! Cepetan!" teriakan si Mbak Yu membuatnya langsung melesat terbang hingga ke luar angkasa. Eh, genteng ding. Naruko hati-hati berjalan diatasnya. Waspada supaya genteng yang sudah lapuk ini tidak runtuh. Sekaligus agar lumut-lumut yang tumbuh tidak membuatnya terpleset.

Tapi dasar sial, udah hati-hati,

**Srutt****..**.

Kepleset!

Meluncurlah ia dengan bebas menuju dekapan bumi.

Mbak Yu Dei, "Awas Naruko...!!"

**~SLOW MOTIO****N mode: ON!~**

Naruko jatuh bebas. Bibirnya manyun-manyun dengan jelas berucap, "Sss.... sAAaa... Sss...sUU.. ukk..kEeeW....!! Hell..lllpp..!!"

Mbak Yu Dei berlari slow sambil menjatuhkan baknya dengan pelan, pelan, pelan, berlari melayang bak bidadari yang jijik menyentuh tanah. Ia berlari menuju calon lokasi jatuhnya si Naruko berharap datang tepat waktu untuk menangkapnya. Dengan bibir tak kalah manyun ia berteriak, "Nnn..nAaa..arr..rruu..ukk..kkoooo0000.....!! Sukseslah bibirnya manyun lebar membentuk **corong** minyak.

Masih dalam setting slow, Naruko malah renang-renang nggak jelas di udara.(?) Habis nunggu jatuhnya kelamaan!

Mbak Yu Dei berkacak pinggang, dia malah keluar dari slow motion.. "Ngaconya udahan, deh!"

**~SLOW MOTION mode: OFF!~**

"Kyaaaaa.......!!"

GrodaKKK!!

**GreeP****P!!**

Sasuke dari bawah langsung menangkapnya dengan berlutut ala Pangeran berkuda putih. Berpose membopong Naruko layaknya putri. Dengan kerlap-kerlip turun dengan indahnya di kanan dan kiri Sasuke(kerlap-kerlip dari mane?), mempesonakan bagi siapa saja yang berada dalam posisi Naruko sekarang. Pangeran Sasuke yang notabenenya tertampan sejagad raya itu*XP* tersenyum lembut kepada putri Naruko yang rupawan.

"Pangeran Sasuke...." lirih Putri Naruko terpesona.

"Putri Naruko...." lirih Pangeran Sasuke terpesona.

_**Ngeeeekkkk.....**__**!! (Pita kaset rusak)**_

Itachi berkacak pinggang. "Udah, deh! Jangan lebay!"

Naruko dan Sasuke tergagap berdiri, membenahi diri sambil senyam senyum. Saling malu-malu mencuri pandang. Kedip-kedipan mata nggak jelas.

"Dek Naru! Nyapunya lanjutin, tuh!" Deidara nunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan daun mangga yang udah meninggi.

Naruko melongok _sweatdrop_ melihat tumpukan daun-daun itu. "Duh! Masa' daun mangganya jatuh nggak brenti-brenti dari tadi! Enyong 'kan capek, mbak Yu!"

Deidara berkacak pinggang. Mau protes, tapi nggak jadi. Kemudian ia memandang Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri.

"Ya udah, Kang Mas Ita sama Dek Sasu duduk di lincak dulu, ya!" (Lincak, indo: tempat tidur dari bambu yang ditempatkan di depan rumah untuk leyeh-leyeh). Deidara mempersilahkan dua seme dari Uchiha ini dengan sopan. Kemudian mengambil bak penuh baju yang tadi sempat terabaikan karena jatuhnya Naruko dari genteng.

"Saya mau jemur pakaian dulu. Oiya. Duo Uchiha udah makan belum, nih?" Deidara mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya. Di iringi kerlap-kerlip di kanan-kiri yang bertaburan indah.

Keimutan dan kelembutan Deidara sukses membuat Ita _nosebleed_ plus ngiler bombay karena terpesona.

Tatapan curiga ke Itachi, "Mas Ita! Kok ngeliatin saya sampek segitunya?" Deidara membenahi poni yang mencuat panjang menutupi sebelah matanya itu kecentilan.

Itachi tersandar dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. "Eh.. Eng-enggak, kok!" pungkirnya ngelap iler yang mencucur deras.

Deidara mencep. Tersenyum dengan tingkah si seme tercinta. "udah makan, belom?" ulangnya.

"Be-belum!!" jawab seme-seme ini serentak.

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Deidara _puppy eyes_ ke Naruko. Naruko membalas dengan acungan jempol. Segera Naruko ngacir masuk rumah. Sejurus kemudian terdengar bunyi oseng-oseng wajan. Itachi dan Sasuke bertatapan dan saling mengacung jempol. Tanda sarapan akan segera tersaji.

"Ditunggu aja, ya.." Deidara mengantungkan bak cucian di samping pinggang. "Aku mau jemur ini dulu.." jinjit-jinjit centil seperti layaknya Inem si pembantu seksi.

"Bohai, boook..." Itachi geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat _piiiiiiiiipp~_nya Deidara. Segera Sasuke mengusap wajah sang kakak secara tidak elit.

"Hus! Pikirannya jurus ke rating M melulu!"

"Akhh...!! apaan sih loe! Gangguin aja! Urusan orang dewasa!"

"Emangnya gue belom gedhe apa!"

"udah gedhe, sih.." Itachi ngelus-ngelus dagunya sambil ngeliatin Sasuke dari atas, kebawah, ke atas lagi. Lalu tersenyum geli, "yang gedhe cuma.. prikitiew-nya!! Kwkwkwkwk!" Itachi ngakak nggak jelas. Sasuke memancarkan _deathglare_ 100.000 volt.

Naruko muncul dari dalam rumah dengan membawa sebakul nasi dan empat piring. "Silakan Mas-Mas.."

"Wahh.. ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu udah dateng!" Sasuke _puppy eyes _menggoda ke Naruko. Naruko mencep malu di pandangi kayak gitu. Salting, "Se-sebentar.. Saia ambil lauknya dhulu.." Ia kembali undur diri untuk mengambil lauk dan sambel trasi.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang kelaparan langsung ribut memperebutkan piring dan nasi. Sikut-sikutan kayak kucing kelaparan. Dengan nasi yang tumplek-blek munjung sampai ke langit piringnya sampai nggak cukup. Lebay makannya.

Sasuke langsung saja melahapnya tanpa lauk. Mulanya mengunyah dengan sangat rakus, tapi semakin lama semakin pelan, pelan, dan akhirnya mulutnya berhenti bergerak dan berusaha menelan nasi yang memenuhi rongganya itu.

"Hambar.." katanya lirih.

Itachi ikutan mencicip nasi itu tapi hanya satu lahapan kecil. Mengunyah dan menelannya. "Biasa aja.. Nggak ada yang aneh.." Itachi berusaha merasakan _tasted_ si nasi.

"Emang hambar tu kayak gimana, sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Tuh, kayak muke' loe!" Sasuke nyeplos tanpa mikir.

Itachi cengok mengsle.

Deidara muncul dari samping rumah. Itachi yang melihatnya tersenyum mesum karena sang kekasih telah datang kembali. Dengan jalan grusa-grusu khas tukang jamu, Deidara masuk rumah dengan menenteng bak baju yang telah kosong.

"Dek.. Ngumpul makan, sini lo.." tawar Itachi.

"Iya, Mas.. Mau naruh bak dulu.." Deidara tersenyum menawan dan segera masuk rumah. Tak lama, ia sudah _stand by_ di antara Sasuke dan Itachi.

Naruko muncul dari dalam rumah. Satu mangkok penuh sambal terasi memancarkan sinar merah yang menyilaukan mata diletakkan di samping bakulan nasi. Satu lagi piring berisi dua butir telur mata sapi. Naruko dan Deidara langsung nyerbu dua telor itu hingga ludes nggak ada sisa. Itachi _feat_ Sasuke yang bingung langsung cengok sendiri.

Itachi dan Sasuke ngeliatin piring kosong di depan mereka. Tiada lain merupakan piring mantan tempat si dua telor mata sapi. Kemudian melayangkan pandangan ngiler ke piring Deidara dan Naruko. "Telornya kok cuman dua, to Dek Dei?" tanya Itachi nelan ludah.

Dengan mulut penuh nasi, Deidara segera menanggapi, "Bho, Bas I'a'i dhan bek Jajukhe 'khan udhah bunya tel'or dendi'i?" (Indo: Lho, Mas Itachi dan Dek Sasuke 'kan udah punya telor sendiri? *menjurus rating M*). Butir nasinya nyemprot kemana-mana.

Itachi dan Sasuke langsung nyaprut _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke mandengus. "Ya udah, terpaksa. Aku udah laper..". Ia mengambil sejuput sambal yang berapi-api itu ke piringnya. Tentu saja _non spoon_ alias pake' tangan.

Itachi ingin meniru adiknya. Walau sebenarnya ia nggak suka sambel. Apalagi nggak pakai lauk sama sekali. Hanya nasi berlauk sambal. "hiks.." rintihnya merundungi nasib.

Sasuke melahap habis nasi plus sambalnya. Naruko yang melihat perilaku bringas dari semenya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Lahap sekali, Kang Mas?" tawanya.

Sasuke kecap-kecap senyum ke Naruko. "Ueenak banget, Dek!"

Sasuke menelan habis piringnya. (?) Ia melirik ke arah Kak Itachi. Tampak sekali mata Itachi udah basah nahan pedhes. Otot-ototnya menegang. Sasuke menahan senyum geli. Itachi merasa diperhatikan sang adik.

"Hah~.. hah~.. Napa ketawa-ketawa?? Hah~..hah~.. hah~.. Ada yang lucu, hah?? Hah~..hah~..hah~.." Itachi kepedasan mongah-mongah.

Sasuke mengambil secolek sambal, langsung mengoleskan ke bawah hidung Itachi. Itachi membelak.

"Uapaa ini???"

Itachi lari mondar-mandir kepanasan.

"Kwkwkwkwkwk!!" Sasuke tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Naruko dan Deidara hanya cengok belaka.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa....!!!" Itachi pergi ke ujung dunia cari air.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Sas!! AWAS LOE!!"

"Weeeekk.." senyum Sasuke mengsle.

Akhirnya kisah cinta ini tetap berlanjut gaje hingga ke pelaminan.

**!**

'**nantikan apabila**** ada edisi selanjutnya ^^'**

--------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------------

* * *

**Halooo........! Saia Kino.. ^__^ **

**Oh, iya. Kino berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kamu semua yang udah bersedia review di edisi pertama ini (****di part 1 dan 2). Kino minta maaf kalau edisi pertama di part 2 ini muncul agak terlambat. Soalnya di musim ini Kino sering hibernasi berpindah. Dari rumah, ke kos, ke sekolah, kembali lagi ke kos, ke rumah lagi, ke sekolah lagi. Kino jadi sering tidur berjalan.(?) **

**Maaf, reader.. mungkin part 2 ini tidak bisa lebih ****dari yang diharapkan reader di repiu part 1.. T^T**

**NB: ****Demi kelucuan dan kebaikan fict ini, maka saia menggunakan bahasa yang tidak baku. Maap kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, nama, ataupun cerita. Semuanya terjadi secara tidak sengaja dan hanya kebetulan belaka. Sekian. Wass' . -_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to repiu??**

**Kritik dan saranmu begitu dibutuhkan.. ****^__^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hinata?

**Naruko Si Tukang Jamu**

Desclaimer : Tetep Kang Mas Masashi Kishimoto,dong... d(^_^)b

Genre: Romance dan KOMEDI a.k.a HUMOR (mungkin? O_o?)

Pairing: SasuNaru dan ItaDei (Para uke adalah cewek tulen, lho.. dijamin mantab'ek!)

Rating: T sedikit menjurus ke M, jadi mohon pakai sabuk pengaman anda.

Cerita : Kali ini, bahasa indonesia VS bahasa jawa.

A/N: Hmm... Apa, ya..? Nggak jadi, deh.. =3=

_Enjoy it_!

-o0o-

**Part 3 a.k.a ****Indonesia VS Jawa**

_**E**__**t..ot..et..serrRR.. **_

_**E**__**t..ot..et..serrRR..**_

Embun pagi masih menyelimuti tubuh nan gemulai melenggak-lenggok bin seksi itu. Tubuh seorang gadis tersebut berhenti di depan warung berpapan nama 'warung Mbak Ten'. *Tenten maksudnya. Baca e-nya seperti membaca huruf e pada kata 'Dude'*

"Mbak Ten..! Mbak Ten..! Tumbaas..!" Deidara celingukan mencari si pemilik warung. Atas usahanya yang keras, akhirnya sesosok wanita muncul dari dalam warung. Deidara keheranan melihat cewek yang baru muncul di depannya itu. "Lho..? Mbak Ten mana, Dhek?" tanya Deidara medok.

"Ah.. Mbak Ten lagi ke pasar, Mbak.." jawab cewek bermata semu itu sopan.

"Oh, kalau gitu Mbak beli 'tigan'nya satu kilo, ya Dhek.."

Hinata bingung. 'Tigan'? Benda apa itu? Mungkin tepung merek TIGAN kali, ya? Pikir Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata melayani Deidara dan menunduk ke bawah almari tepung untuk mencari bungkusan tepung putih bermerek TIGAN. Deidara yang mengawasi Hinata kelihatan ragu-ragu. "Ni anak ngerti 'tigan', nggak sih?" bisiknya.

Mata Deidara melayang pada sekitar. Mencari benda yang dimaksud. "Nah~! Itu, lho dhek! Tigan!" Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Deidara. Setumpuk telor ayam ternyata. Hinata malu-malu. "Oh, iya Mbak.." Hinata meringis dan segera melayani Deidara. Hinata menimbang telor sebanyak sekitar 16 buah di tempat kuningan yang dilapisi tas kresek hitam yang menjadi bantalannya. Pemberat sebesar satu kilo diletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya. Timbangan segera setimbang. Dan Hinata menawarkan tas kresek yang berisi telor satu kilo tersebut kepada Deidara. "Sebelas ribu lima ratus, Mbak.." kata Hinata sopan. "Oh, iya Dhek.." Deidara merogoh tempat kocek yang berada di sela-sela ~_piiiiiip_~nya. *sensor*

Hinata menerima lembar sepuluh ribuan satu, seribuan satu dan kepingan limaratusan satu dari Deidara. "Terimakasih, Mbak.."

"Udah, ya Dhek... Sampaikan salamku pada Mbak Ten..." Deidara tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk serta membalas senyuman Deidara. Deidara berbalik pulang dengan lenggak-lenggok khas tukang jamunya.

_**Et**__**..ot..et..serrRR.. **_

_**Et..ot..et..serrRR..**_

Cowok bertato taring merah di pipi sedang mencuci sepeda motornya. Tentu saja di depan rumahnya sendiri. Rambutnya klimis basah. Dia telanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana pendek basket. Cowok _suspect_ itu melihat Deidara yang 'montok' lewat di depannya.

"Suit, Suit~~" Kiba si bocah liar menggoda. Deidara hanya tersenyum menanggapi cowok yang cukup jahil itu. "Mari, Mas.." sapanya sopan.

"Saya nggak jualan es marimas, lho Dek.." goda Kiba lagi sambil tertawa. Deidara merona dan segera berlalu. Sedikit tergoda, sih lihat dada _suspect_nya Kiba. Lagipula Kiba juga termasuk cowok ganteng di kampung Konoha. Tapi Deidara sendiri 'kan udah punya seme. Uchiha pula! Seme yang lebih 'tandas' dari pada Kiba. Tak beranilah Dei mendua. *hikayat mode:ON*

Dalam tanjakan menuju rumah, Deidara berfikir tentang seseorang yang baru di temuinya. Bukan Kiba. Melainkan cewek yang melayaninya di warung Mbak Ten. Siapa anak yang berada di warung Mbak Ten tadi? Pegawai barunya atau saudaranya Mbak Ten? Karena Deidara baru kali ini melihatnya. Dari penampilan dan wajahnya, umurnya sekitar sebaya dengan Naruko, adiknya. Lagi pula, sepertinya orang itu bukan berasal dari Jawa. Kata 'tigan' yang berarti telur saja dia tidak tahu. Cara ngomongnya juga beda. Begitu pikir Deidara.

Setelah sampai di rumah, terlihat sekali Naruko sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Menyapu rumah dan bersih-bersih seluruh debu yang ada. Hasil pekerjaannya sungguh memuaskan di mata. Deidara meletakkan bungkusan tas kresek yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati di konter dapur.

_**Buk! Bak! Bak! Buk!**_

Terdengar suara Chris John menggempur lawannya bringas di arena tinju professional.

_**Teng! Teng! Teng!**_

Wasit tinju tiba-tiba melongok ke author. "Woii! Salah channel, Mbak..!" cengoknya ke Kino diikuti semua hadirin olahragawan dempal-dempal. Tentu saja memandang dengan tampang blo'on mereka. *ditinju rame-rame*

"Wuzz.. Wuzz.. Sori, Mas! Sori!" Author bingung. Sejurus langsung diangkat keluar stadion tinju ke jalan serampangan. Kino nyanyi, "Ibu tiri~ hanya cinta~ kepada ayahku saja~"

Seluruh pemain laga kita cengok.

"Ehem!" Kino mengacungkan kertas korannya yang digulung sebelah tangan.

"_**Cut! Cut!**_

Ulangi adegan!

3.. 2.. 1..

_**Action!**_"

_**Buk! Bak! Bak! Buk!**_

Suara gedebukan dari samping rumah sepertinya ulah Naruko yang membersihkan debu kasur yang sedang dijemur. Deidara segera menuju ke tempat sumber suara. "Dedekku sayang..." desis Deidara di telinga Naruko. Deidara mencipok pipi Naruko yang lembut.

"Gyaaa..!" Naruko terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja pemukul kasur yang dibawanya bersarang di jidat Deidara. Tetapi Deidara dengan lincah menghindarinya dengan berjingkrak ala Betawi. Jurus tangkisan depan dan samping dikeluarkannya dengan sangat elit. "Eit! Eit!" Jarit yang dipakainya sedikit terkekeh karena kakinya memasang kuda-kuda tengah yang cukup.. ehemlebarehem.

Setelah mengetahui yang menciumnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, Naruko segera mengelus dada. "Mbak Yu! Kira'in Teme! Jangan ngagetin gitu, dong!" Naruko berjingkat-jingkat sepeti anak TK. Deidara melepas aksi Betawinya dan tertawa melihat reaksi Naruko. "Lho? Apa kamu berharap Sasuke-lah yang menciummu, hah?" Naruko merona mendengar celoteh kakaknya. "Hehe.. Mbak Yu emang yang paling tahu mauku.."

"**Maumu yang mana, Dobe...?**"

Desis suara nyaring rendah di telinga Naruko dari belakang.

Mata Naruko membelak dan menoleh dengan cepat ke arah orang itu. CUPP! Segera saja bibir Naruko hangat dan basah. Naruko makin merasa bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya kekehan Deidara yang masih di dengarnya dengan baik.

"Tuh! Maumu sudah terlaksana, Dhedhekku sayang...~" kata Deidara ngakak melihat aksi _kissing_ antara adiknya dengan calon adik iparnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Deidara melipat tangan di depan dada dan menonton adegan mesra tersebut yang makin memanas. "Dasar bangsa Uchiha! Bangsa yang nepsongnya udah nggak ketulungan lagi!"

"**Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Bangsa Uchiha', hah?**"

Suara yang tak asing berdesis. Mata Deidara membelak tak kalah bulat dengan Naruko. Pundak Deidara segera diputar dan ciuman nepsong dari kekasihnya pun bersarang seketika. Itachi melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Deidara sementara tangan kanannya memegang leher putih kekasihnya itu. Tak mengijinkan Deidara berkutik sedikitpun.

Udah! Kita tinggalin aja adegan yang ini, ya! Mohon jangan bunuh saya... _PEACE_! (^_~*)V

Seperti biasa, dua bersaudara Uchiha selalu datang berkunjung setiap pagi dan malam untuk menemui kekasihnya masing-masing. Karena adik-kakak Uchiha, selera mereka tak beda jauh dalam memilih pasangan. Sama-sama menyukai cewek berambut pirang, berbadan bagus dan proporsional. Untung saja mereka tidak menyukai gadis yang sama. Sehingga perang bhatarayuda pun tidak berlanjut ke-937 kalinya. (?)

Dan gadis yang mereka taksir tak lain adalah penjual jamu yang menjadi duo kembang desa Konohagakure. Saudara Uchiha bertaut kasih dengan saudara juga, Uzumaki. Pasangan yang bagus sekali, bukan?

Niatnya bulan depan pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung pada tanggal yang sama. Jadi, tentu saja calon pengantin laki-laki harus lebih sering mengunjungi calon pengantin perempuan untuk lebih 'mengakrabkan diri' dengan calon pengantin wanitanya... (mengapa saya memakai tanda petik ' ' segala? O.o?)

Begitu juga dengan pagi hari ini, mereka datang ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki untuk menikmati sajian pengisi perut yang sudah keroncongan dari calon pengantin mereka. Masakan Naruko dan Deidara memang level kakap, rasa masakannya kelas atas. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, mereka adalah gadis yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Setidaknya, begitulah cara pikir bangsa Uchiha.. =3=

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk manis di teras rumah membicarakan masalah jumlah pengeluaran 'fulus' yang akan lenyap untuk perkawinan mereka. Sementara Deidara dan Naruto berbincang masalah ringan di dapur sambil mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berempat.

"Dhek Naru, kamu tahu warungnya Mbak Ten ada pegawai baru? Pegawainya perempuan seumuran kamu.." Tok!Tok!Tok! Deidara menumis bawang putih.

Naruko yang membolak-balik masakannya di penggorengan menjawab dengan santai. "Oh, yang itu... Namanya Hinata, Mbak Yu.. Dia bukan pegawai. Tapi saudaranya mbak Ten.."

TOK! Deidara menghentikan gerakan menumisnya yang ala _chef _dengan satu hentakan keras. "Kamu kenal dia?"

"Aku kenalan sama dia kemarin.. Orangnya baik, tapi pemalu.. Logatnya itu logat Suna, luar pulau Konoha.."

"Hoo... Pantes.." Deidara mengangguk-angguk.

"Memangnya tadi Mbak Yu ke warungnya Mbak Ten?"

"Iya, Dhek.. buat beli telur.."

"Oh.."

Mereka kemudian bergotong royong membawa piring beserta wadah nasi dan lauk yang telah siap menuju ke teras, kehadapan calon suami mereka.

Begitu melihat lauk ikan gurame, mata Uchiha langsung hijau. "Wah.. masakan hari ini kelihatannya spesial,ya..!" Cengir Sasuke yang memang penggemar berat masakan ikan.

"Yuk.. Mari.." kata Deidara mempersilahkan. Selama sarapan, mereka memperbincangkan hal-hal lucu. Kemudian Deidara menceritakan pengalamannya soal warung Mbak Ten tadi.

"Tadi pas aku lagi ke warungnya Mbak Ten, yang melayani aku bukan Mbak Ten tapi malah saudaranya.."

"Hn," Duo Uchiha mengangguk bersamaan seperti anak kembar. Mereka hanya bisa bilang 'Hn' karena mulut mereka penuh nasi.

"waktu aku bilang, 'Dhek, beli tigannya satu kilo..!' eh, dia malah ngambilin tepung..!" Naruko yang mendengar cerita dan Deidara tertawa bersamaan dengan kakaknya. Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi berdiam.

"..."

Naruko ngakak guling-guling (?). Deidara menghentikan tawanya karena melihat dari Uchiha tak ada respon. "Canda'anku garing, ya?" pose Deidara sedih plus manyun kepada Uchiha.

"..." Sasuke masih terdiam dan menyelesaikan kunyahan di mulut yang sempat terhenti. Mengetahui sang adik tidak menjawab, akhirnya sang kakak yang menimpali. "... Bukannya leluconnya garing, Dei-koi... Tapi.. Kami nggak tahu tigan itu apa.."

Deidara cengok kosong seketika. Naruko masih ngakak.

Deidara menebas demper Naruko. Kita yakin beberapa hari kedepan ia takkan bisa ngepup untuk sementara.

"Kalian bukan orang Konoha asli, ya?" Deidara mengernyit.

"Kami orang Konoha asli murni. Tapi Otosan dan Kaasan tinggalnya di Suna. Kami lahir dan besar di sana. Karena di rumah Otosan dan Kaasan selalu bicara ala Konoha, jadi kami sudah terbiasa logat Konoha. Meskipun di sekitar kami semua orang memakai logat Suna karena kami memang tinggal di Suna.." Terang Itachi serinci-rincinya.

"Hoo... Begono.. " Dei dan Naru manggut-manggut.

Naruko terpikir sesuatu yang cerdas. Dia membisikannya di telinga Deidara agar tak terdengar oleh Uchiha. Deidara yang mendengar _statement_ yang dibisikkan oleh Naruko memanggut dan sedikit tersenyum tanda setuju. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihatnya heran.

"Apa, sih? Kok maen bisik-bisik?" Sasuke manyun. Terbayangkah kamu 'Sasuke manyun'?

Naruko kemudian menghentikan bisik-bisiknya dan mengerjap _puppy eyes_ kepada Deidara. Deidara pun membalas _puppy eyes_ ke Naruko. Kerjapan Dei terkesan nakal di mata Itachi. "Apa, sih Dhek? Jangan maen rahasiaan, dong~" Itachi curiga.

Naruko berdiri dan mengangungkan diri sendiri dengan berpose. "Wahai para bangsa Uchiha...!" suara Naruko di besar-besarkan. Sasuke dan Itachi melotot.

"Dengarkan sayembara ini..! Barang siapa yang bisa menyelesaikan, akan memperoleh hadiah oleh kami, bangsa Uzumaki berupa 'sesuatu yang bagus'...!" Cewek rambut pirang ini terkekeh.

Pikiran rating M segera merasuk di sela-sela otak Uchiha yang pintar. Penggemar hentai.

"APA HADIAHNYAAAA...?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Naruko menutup kuping. Kemudian ia manyun. "Lebbhuaaiii!"

Dua Uchiha menutup mulut.

Naruko melanjutkan. "Ini kuis yang mudah, kok!" Naruko duduk kembali. Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Pertanyaan pertama, saya serahkan kepada kakak saya tercinta. Deidara..!"

"TRETETET TETEEEET~~" Duo Uchiha meng-_effect_.

"Tugas anda! Transletlah kata-kata berikut menjadi bahasa Konoha yang benar dan baku!"

"Hokeh!" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke kelewat semangat.

"First question! Apa bahasa Konohanya 'sewu'?"

Itachi dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya. "Aku! Aku! Aku tahu!". Sementara Sasuke masih mikir.

"Hah.. Teme.. Kau payah.." Naruko geleng-geleng.

"Biarinkan." Sasuke ngupil.

"Iya, apa jawabannya Itachi-koi..?"

"Seribu!"

"Yakkk! Betul sekali..!" PROK-PROK-PROK!

Naruko mengalah pada pasangan kakaknya yang memang lebih cerdas dari semenya.

"Sape nyang bilang aniki lebih cerdas dari gue?" Sasuke ngelirik saia. Saia langsung cari-cari semut di pinggir kali. (?)

"Point satu-kosong!" Deidara mengangkat alisnya yang tipis itu dan menampakkannya pada Naruko.

"Hoh!" Naruko membuang muka dari mbak Yu-nya. Sasuke menutup hidung membaui sesuatu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Ita-koi.." CUUP! Ciuman di pipi bersarang ke Itachi.

"Hihihihihihi.." kekeh Itachi masang wajah konyolnya.

"Pertanyaan kedua!" cletuk Naruko yang udah nggak tahan liat kemesraan Mbak Yu dan calon kakak iparnya.

"YA?" Itachi sok teong.

"Apa bahasa Konohanya 'sak juta'?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" Itachi kembali mengangkat tangan. Sasuke masih cengok. Nggak ngerti dia.

"Iya, apa Ita-koi.." tanya Deidara lembut.

"Satu juta!"

"Wohohoho..! Tepat sasaran..!" Deidara makin semangat. Dia ngelirik Naruko. Melihat Mbak Yu-nya makin meremehkannya, Naruko makinn sebal. Naruko melet.

CUPP! Satu ciuman di pipi di dapat lagi oleh Itachi. "Kekekeke.." tawa Itachi nan nista. Sasuke merasa terledek. Dia kan ingin juga dapet ciuman dari Dobe-koi.

"Pertanyaan lagi!" Sasuke memacu semangatnya. Dia nggak mau kalah sama aniki yang menyebalkan.

"Ah~ di coba berapa pun kau takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, Otouto..!" ledek Itachi.

"Cih! Lihat saja, anikii! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!"

"Wokee! Kita lihat!" Itachi makin menyengat (?) di tantang oleh Otoutonya itu.

"Pertanyaan ketiga!"

"Apa bahasa Konohanya 'selikur'?"

Garing.

Dingin.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Sunyi sepi sendiri~ sejak kau tinggal pergi~ tiada kabar berita~ *nyanyi gaje* *disambit enthong*.

Itachi dan Sasuke terdiam. Jujur, mereka memang nggak tau. Tapi Sasuke sedikit ingat kalau temannya dulu suka menyebut kata itu pas bincang-bincang di WC.

"A-aku.." Sasuke memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan.

Naruko berbinar. Akhinya Sasuke bangkit.

"Ya? Apa, Sasuke?"

"emm.."

"ya?"

"Dua puluh—.." Sasuke menunda.

"Ya?"

"Dua puluh lima.." Sasuke melirik Naruko dan Deidara. Was-was dengan Deidara.

Tubuh Naruko dan Deidara diterpa salju musim kawin. (¿)

**Krik-krik.. krik-krik.. Jangkrik'e muni**..

"Sa-Sas..." Naruko nyengir. "itu bukan selikur.. tapi selawe.."

"..." Sasuke diam.

"Jegagagagag...!" Itachi ketawa guling-guling sampai mau nangis.

"Dasar sial.." bisik Sasuke. Dia blussing.

Tiba-tiba dari arah timur, ada Hinata dan seorang anak kecil lewat di depan rumah Naruko.

"Ohaiyou.." sapa Hinata.

"Ohaiyou.." empat segerombol menjawab bersamaan. Tapi reaksi antara DeiNaru dan ItaSasu berbeda. DeiNaru menjawab dengan ramah. Akan tetapi, ItaSasu menjawabnya dengan tatapan _smirk_ pada Hinata.

Oh my God! Itachi, Sasuke, Kalian... Oh~~

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihat pandangan _smirk_ dari dua seme Uchiha yang cakep. Namun, ia harus segera berlalu berhubung anak kecil itu menarik dirinya. "Mama.. Mama.. Ayo.. Cepetan beli gethuknya..! Pasar selak tutup!"

KRAAKKK! –bunyi apa itu?-

Mood Itachi feat Sasuke runtuh ketika anak kecil itu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'MAMA'.

Menyadari seme-semenya melirik cewek lain, insting kepemilikan mereka menguat, "Heh! Jangan coba-coba ngelirik cewek lain, ya! Awas!" Deidara mencengkram kerah Itachi. Itachi menciut. "go-go-gomen, Sayang.. Nggak, kok.." Dia _sweatdrop_ melihat _deathglare_ Deidara yang sudah melebihi cakra Kyuubi milik Naruko.

"Kau juga, Teme! Jangan macam-macam, ya!" Naruko menjitak kepala Teme pakai enthong nasi. Cakra warna orange keluar. –kok perasaan jadi cerita asli Naruto, ya? O,o?–

"A-ampun, Naruko sayang.." Sasuke mencium tangan Naruko. "I LOPE You,,"

"Cih! Dasar!" Naruko berpaling.

=========================o0o=======================

Gomennn! Kino ngapdetnya kelamaan, yah..

Huooohh! DX

Ada ujian semester yang membuat saya pingsan untuk setahun penuh! DX *dilempar sepatu*

YOSH.. Makasii buat teumand-teumand yang masih sudi baca fict aneh ini. XP

Yuhuw~~


End file.
